


Surprise!

by kaerfemina



Series: Surprise Omegaverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castiel (Supernatural) Works in an Office, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerfemina/pseuds/kaerfemina
Summary: Dean is an omega but he hides it from the world so he can do what he loves and fix cars but what happens when he runs into Castiel, the hottest freaking alpha he's ever seen, who also happens to be his true mate?





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the "how they met" story I've been promising for months. Sorry it took so long! I hope you can forgive me! I'll hopefully be able to post a new chapter once a week, but no promises! My writing can be sporadic. I hope you like it!

Something about today felt different. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but there was something there when I woke up. It followed me through my shower and as I sprayed myself down with blockers after. My breakfast tasted like it normally does but my body was buzzing oddly, like I was excited but I didn’t know why. I tried to shrug it off but I was strangely, intensely aware of it and I just wanted to jump out of my skin. I woke my brother, made sure he was fed and sent him off with some pocket money for lunch. The whole time, he was sending me these curious, concerned looks which I ignored. Once he was on his way to the bus stop, I finished getting ready and headed out the door.

“Good morning, beautiful.” I said as I stroked the fender of my ‘67 Chevy Impala before I got in and started her up. I soaked in the roar of her engine before setting out to work.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bobby.” I waved as I entered the garage. He waved back as I crossed to the backroom. I still felt jumpy but it was getting a little easier to ignore so I began to get ready. I did a quick sniff of myself and could detect a slight sweetness in my scent so I sprayed on more blocker, pulled on my coveralls and went back out to the floor.

Clapping my hands, I said, “So what lucky car am I starting with today?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Give Mrs. Patterson an oil change.”

My eyes widened. Mrs. Patterson had the ugliest car I have ever seen. “The Yugo?! Come on, Bobby! You know I specialize in classics!”

“The Yugo is a classic, in case ya forgot.”

“Aw, please? Gimme something good!”

The old man leveled me with a glare. “She has an appointment and she _requested_ you. You are _going_ to do it, or be out of a job!”

“God! Fine! I’ll do it. Jeez, what called up your ass this morning?” Bobby wouldn't actually fire him, would he?

“Leave me alone, boy, and do yer job.”

“Alright! I’m going! Jeez!”

* * *

Lunch came and went and the buzzing still refused to go away. It was really starting to annoy me since I couldn’t seem to fully ignore it and I couldn’t focus at all. It kept causing me to make stupid mistakes like trying to use the wrong tool for the job I was working on. You obviously can’t use a screwdriver to remove a bolt but here I was staring at my stupid hand, holding a screwdriver instead of a wrench.

Bobby must have noticed my distraction because next thing I know, he’s kicking my boot. I slide out from under the car and he helps me up. “What’s up, Bobby?”

“What’s gotten into you today, boy?”

I scrubbed at my face with my hand. “I don’t know. It’s just this feeling I have.”

“A feeling?”

“Yeah, it’s got me all antsy and fogging up my brain.”

“Aw, hell.” He muttered as he turned to walk away.

“What? Do you know what’s going on with me?”

“Yer gonna be next to useless today because of that feeling. Get off the floor, go do some filing or something.”

“Filing? Bobby, you’re not making any sense.”

“It’s an instinct. That’s what that feeling is. Ya can’t help it but it messes with yer head so go do something that you won’t screw up too badly.”

“But office work is for girls and omegas!” I whined.

Bobby just turned to me and raised an eyebrow. That one look stopped me dead in my tracks. I sometimes forget that he knows.

“Damn. Whatever. Fine.” With that, I walked into the office.

* * *

After about ninety minutes of staring at boring paperwork, I’d had enough. I got up and went into the break room. I sat at one of the tables and scrubbed at my aching eyes. I haven’t looked at paper for this long since I graduated high school and even back then, I doubt I stared at it so intently. This feeling is driving me bonkers! I sat up, looked around and my eyes landed on the fridge. Maybe a snack would help?

I opened the fridge and good Lord! Someone bought Hostess snack pies! Whoever it was, they are my new best friend!

Ten minutes later, that’s how Bobby found me, scarfing down my fifth pie. He eyed the pile of wrappers in front of me and scowled.

“Cool it with the pies. I didn’t buy them for you to gorge yerself sick.”

I grinned. He knew me so well. “Thank you, Bobby.”

“Yeah, yeah. I need you to make a run. I ordered a part from Rufus across town but he can’t deliver it until next week. But the customer doesn’t wanna wait for it and is threatening to go to another garage. Go pick it up. Take the tow truck. She needs gas, so fill’er up on the way back.”

“Sure thing, Bobby.” I stuffed the last bite of pie in my mouth and got up to grab the keys from him. “Be back soon.”

* * *

The feeling is getting worse. I can barely sit still now and I don’t even remember the drive across town. One minute I was starting the tow truck and the next I’m pulling up a Rufus’ place. The commute was completely lost on me. I could’ve ran someone over and I wouldn’t even realize it had happened. It scared me but I did what I set out for and picked up the part Bobby ordered.

Once I was back in the truck’s cab. I slapped my face a few times but that didn’t help with the focus too much. My brain was still a mess of muddiness. So I shook my head and concentrated really hard on the road and I managed to get to the gas station without hitting anything. I mentally congratulated myself and hopped out of the truck, used my work credit card and filled it with gas.

While I was standing there waiting for the pump to finish filling the tank, I looked around and noticed on the other side of the lot by the building a gold Lincoln. Inside was a man slowly beating his head into the steering wheel.

Oddly, I felt compelled to find out what was wrong, so I crossed over to him and knocked on the window. The man inside jumped and looked up at me. Wow, he had the bluest of blue eyes I have ever seen! And he was the most attractive guy I’d ever laid eyes on. Swallowing nervously, I pantomimed rolling down the window. Maybe coming over here wasn’t such a good idea? When he followed my instructions and the window opened, his scent hit me like a sack of bricks and left me reeling. My mouth watered and, oh great, I slicked. Wonderful. I’ve never reacted so strongly to an alpha’s scent before. But in this moment I realized something. That odd buzzing feeling I’d been feeling all day? It was gone.

The man in the car stared at me for a solid minute before he swallowed and said, “Can I help you?”


End file.
